Stealing Clothes
by Browny2
Summary: Damon and Elena are bored and Damon takes them to a lake. What will happen if they start fooling around? one-shot


**So, I decided to try a one-shot. This my first one-shot so I hope you like it :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries  
**

* * *

Stealing clothes

I was bored. Stefan and I had broken a couple of weeks ago. "Knock, knock." I heard a familiar voice outside my window.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I was a little bored, so I decided to come over and have fun." He said with a smirk. "Well I was bored too."

For a minute he looked thoughtful, but then he was suddenly in front of me, pushing me out my bedroom door.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked annoyed and a little worried. "I am going to have my fun." With that he threw me over his shoulder and sped out the door.

"Damon!" I shrieked, "Put me down! Now!"

"No." He said and smirked some more. I really didn't like this but I knew I was going to have to wait for him to put me down.

I didn't have to wait for long. Soon we stood still, he put me down and I looked around in amazement. This place was beautiful. It was somewhere next to a lake and it was surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" he turned to me and said: "well Elena, that's for me to know and for you to, dot dot dot."

Before I had a chance to reply, he had picked me up again and was now holding me above the lake. "Damon, I swear, if you drop me..."I trailed off.

"What Elena? What are you going to do?" he laughed at me. When I felt him loosen his grip, I quickly put my arms around his neck and pulled him down with me.

He hadn't anticipated it so he fell down too. Now, even though I was soaked, I was the one laughing. I couldn't help it. The look on his face was hilarious. It was one of pure shock. He quickly composed himself and before I knew what was happening, he was pulling me towards the middle of the lake. I was wet already, so I just let him do it.

"Well, Elena since you made good on your threat, I think I'm going to revenge myself."

Suddenly I felt myself being put under the water. "Aaah... Damon let me go!" I screamed when he let me come up for air. "Still talking I see..." he pushed me under again, but I had expected it and I pulled his pants down with me. He released me from surprise and I quickly swam away, taking his pants with me. µ

"Ha... not talking now, are you." I yelled right before I got out of the water and ran away.

"Elena, come back here, and give me my pants!" he was trying to sound angry, but I could hear the smile.

"You're going to have to come and get it!" I yelled back, knowing he would hear me. I was able to take two more steps until I felt him grab my waist. Holding me in an iron grip, he took my shirt off and disappeared again.

"Damon! No fair! Give me my shirt back!" he had taken his pants too, which meant I was standing there, in nothing but my own pants.

So I ran back to the water as fast as I could. At least I would be able to cover myself up more. "Ah ah." He said as he picked me up again. "You are not going to hide." He laughed at my expression. I was pissed. "You do know this is only payback don't you?" he asked me.

"Damon! Put me down and give me my shirt!"

"Sorry, no can do." I looked up at him questionably. "I sort of lost it. In the middle of the lake." He chuckled.

Now I was beyond pissed, but I knew that wouldn'n help, so I decided to change tactics. "Um... could you at least take your own shirt off then?"

He looked at me weirdly, wondering what I was planning to do. Then he just shrugged and pulled it off.

I thought he would need to put me down to take it off, but I had no such luck.

When I saw his chest, my breath stuck in my throat, which made him laugh. Only it was not a smirk or anything, it was a real laugh. Before I knew it, he had us back into the water, with me pulled against his chest. I know I was supposed to complain and make him let go off me, but I couldn't, I was so entranced by his chest and all I really wanted to do was run my hands over it.

He looked smug then. "Uh... let me go?" it sounded more like a question than a demand. "Hmm, you're going to have to do better than that."

I looked up at him and I didn't like the look. Mischief was all over his face. "What are you thinking?" I asked cautiously. "Kiss me."

He demanded. "No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "Oh, come on, Elena, I know you want to, it's written all over your face."

"No" I said again. "Elena, I am going to keep you here like this, until you give in." I sighed, knowing there wasn't anything I could do and that I actually wanted to kiss him.

"Fine." I grumped. "But I'm only doing this once."

Before I could prepare myself, his lips were on mine. I did not expect this to feel so good. It was heaven. I felt like I could stand here kissing him for the rest of my life.

He slowly traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I accepted and opened my mouth to his. Nobody had ever kissed me like this, so passionate, so full of - I know it sounds strange - love. And I kissed him back with the same emotions. He picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. We stayed like that for what felt like hours.

When he pulled away, I felt like a piece of me was missing. He brought us to shore and I realized I was really cold. He saw this and handed me his shirt.

"Um... Damon?" "Yes, Elena?" I didn't know what I was doing, I just did what I felt like doing.

Why not? I thought and I walked up to him, pulled his face down to mine again. When our lips reconnected I felt a jolt of electricity going trough me. He was a really good kisser better than Stefan.

I deepened the kiss and our tongues danced. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me up to his waist again. My hands found their way into his hair and I tried to pull him even closer to me.

This felt so good, it felt as if we were made for each other. When I pulled away, he looked in my eyes, like he was searching for something. Then he picked me up in bridal style and carried me to a small place between the rocks. There were different sorts of high grasses that provided privacy In front of us was the lake. We could see sundown perfectly. It was very beautiful and romantic. I smiled a soft smile and gave him a sweet kiss. Then I positioned myself so I was sitting between his legs, leaning into his chest, and watched the sun go down.

"Elena?" I looked up to meet his bleu eyes. "Yes?" "I think it's time for us to head back home, don't you think?" We were laying on the grass next to the lake. I was in his arms and my head was on his chest. Agreeing, I got up and collected my clothes. He picked me up and ran us back to my house. When we arrived, he climbed the tree and went into my room. Then he put me down on my bed and pulled the covers up over me. Giving me one last kiss he walked to the window and was about to jump out when I said: "Damon, will you stay with me?" He nodded his head and crawled in bed next to me. I snuggled into him and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The End

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review please :)**


End file.
